In recent years, portable play yards have become very popular. Portable play yards typically include a frame, a flexible enclosure supported by the frame, and a removable floor board or mat. The frame is largely or completely contained within the flexible enclosure so that there are few if any loose parts when the frame is collapsed or when the frame is erected. When collapsed, the portable play yard typically has a compact form factor to enable easy transport and storage of the play yard. Sometimes, the floorboard is wrapped around the collapsed frame to prevent the frame from inadvertently leaving the collapsed state.